dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Extra Story - Maria's Sight
Extra Story - Maria's Sight (マリアの視線, Maria no Shisen) is the two hundred and sixth chapter in the D.Gray-man manga series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Summary A side story that tells the tale of what happened shortly after Cross picked up Allen for the first time, And what he goes through caring for the ill child while he recovers from the trauma of Mana's unfortunate death. Synopsis This flashback begins when Cross and Allen are preparing to leave the church, saying farewell to Mother and Barba. Allen thanks them both for their helping him. Barba crouches down, and tells Allen that he'll become a strong Exorcist, like the father (Cross). Mother then wishes him well, referring to him as "Allen Walker." This surprises Allen, who says that "Walker" is Mana's name, and it feels weird for him to take it when he's not family. Cross looks at him, then turns to leave, telling him that the name suits him, to which Barba agrees. Allen thinks about it, and seems to warm to the idea. Meanwhile, Mother watches after Cross' retreating form. She thinks about a premonition she has. In present voice-over, she thinks about the radiance emulating from Cross that day which has been with her since. Switching to the current day, Mother is awakened from a nap by Barba, who has found Allen's old clown outfit, gushing at how tiny and cute it is. Mother wonders where he found it, and he mentions finding it in Cross' room, while organizing things like she asked. Barba regrets never getting to see Allen's clown performance, meanwhile Mother is upset by the mess, wondering if he plans to clean properly later. We continue with the flashback, where Cross first shows up carrying little Allen, and needing Mother's help. Cross is next seen holding down the screaming Allen, with mother helping, and Barba watching helplessly. After the chaos has ended, Cross is sitting by Allen's bedside, waiting for him to eat, but Allen just continues looking into space, unaware of Cross. After some time, Cross leaves to tell Mother that Allen won't touch his food, before angrily screaming and stomping in a table. Mother calmly tells him that he could always feed Allen himself. Cross is horrified, asking if she expects him to blow on Allen's food and feed him like a woman. Mother makes is clear that she is Cross' patron, but is not a supporter of The Fourteenth, asking Cross if it's ok to just let Allen die. Cross has to change Allen, feed him, cook for him, and do laundry. Afterwards, he and Tim are shown napping. Later Cross is sitting with Allen again, watching him sadly. He asks Allen if he loved Mana that much, but Allen doesn't respond. Cross tries to help him, telling him to remember what Mana always used to say. "Never stop. Always keep walking." Allen begins to tear-up, thinking of Mana. Cross goes to Mother and tells her that Allen finally spoke, but that he's speaking like Mana. He explains that he watched Allen when he started travelling with Mana, stating that Allen was very rude and rebellious, which is the opposite of Mana. Mother wonders if that's fine, since Allen is just a vessel to be lost to the fourteenth. She states if living with the memory of Mana keeps him sane and happy, it's better that way. Cross drinks, and tells her she's right, stating that once Nea is reborn, it'll be goodbye to Allen,and that he doesn't care what happens to him. Mother gives him a somber look, until he tells Barba to bring out all the alcohol she's hidden so they can drink that night. Back in the present again, Mother wonders if Cross is still alive, and if Allen has been taken over by Nea yet. She remembers Cross saying he doesn't care about Allen. Afterwards, a knock is heard, which Barba goes to answer. He is shocked to see Allen standing before him again, and promptly calls for Mother. She is shocked as well, then thinks back to Cross' words again. She calls him an idiot, saying that he really did care for Allen, otherwise Allen wouldn't have such a look in his eyes. She then admits that was the premonition she had. Chapter Notes * Barba always refers to Cross as "Father" -referencing to his standing as a priest. * The chapter reveals what Cross meant in his message to Allen -when mentioning his Mana mask * At one point, Cross refers to Allen's name in quotations, which hints to the fact that Allen wasn't his real name -it used to be Red. Or it could refer to another unknown name. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation